User talk:Kingofall42
*User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive5 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive6 Merry Christmas! I know it has been a while, but Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year! I will try to visit the best I can. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:14, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *I think the quote I used for the "Staff Message" thing on top of talk pages is appropriate, what do you think? Also, I made another holiday blog and am open for ideas for what picture to make. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *By the way, not to take this the wrong way, but since Sam is not on for a while, I think anyway, would his name still be on the welcome message for new users? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:22, December 29, 2013 (UTC) About BFUpdate guy I replied to him, want to confirm and go on with my reply? It will be useful to have another admin to confirm and/or contrast ideas. By the way, good your morning (really late for me :D) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 09:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *So far, he turns out to be a brand new Wikia user. For privacy, I will be removing the contact info he left on my page. In addition, can you archive your talk page? It have gotten....rather full. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *Why do I get this feeling that you are trying to compete with me here? :) I edit a few pages, you edit double of that....:D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) *suuuure.... :) So if I edit seven pages, are you saying by the next day I won't see your name filling up Wiki Activity? (That happened before you know...XD) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *Haha, don't worry! It's good to see some activity in here. Anyway, Happy New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *So, I just recieve a nice message from the BFUpdate dude, and discovered he is from Sweden, an hour ahead of you, so in that case, I redirect him to communicate with you, as it is easier to exchange information, perhaps by chat. He also got Steam and Twitter. He plans to either support or be our YouTube channel, I am not sure. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) re Hello! And yes that is my channel, correct, sorry that I forgot to link it in my previous posts haha. https://www.youtube.com/user/BattlefrontUpdates I'm going to write this as a respond to both you and Anakin Skyobiliviator as I guess he will also read this. Glad to hear you have thought about expanding the wiki onto youtube, it's a very big media when it comes to games and I'm confident that battlefront will grow popular there when it comes out. I would gladly collaberate with you guys and get involved with the wiki on my channel, because I'm guessing you guys will be updating this wiki for the upcoming game aswell, right? Since I make videos about the upcoming game I could also help out with a news section on the website if there isn't already one. Is there any chance that you have any social medias where I can contact you on instead kingoffall42? A direct chat is always a lot easier when planning stuff. (BattlefrontUpdates (talk) 15:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) RE: and template Yeah, I asked for a sample of his video to see what we are heading towards here, but it turns out good, do you mind his battlefront videos to our wiki too? And about the template: Wonderful idea! But it is hard to hover it when the word is already a link. Anyway, I like it! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *OHMYGOSHYOUWOULDN'TBELIEVEWHATISTUMBLEDUPONONTHEINTERNET! Maybe I should slow down: I found a fan-made battlefront that is free to download...somewhere. But here it is, if you can find a download and is compatible with your computer, tell me how is it: Click Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC) *Okay, I just checked, it wasn't released yet. The pre-alpha looks awesome though! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 09:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I hope I can play it because it looks awesome, and the Dice verson...weird that we didn't hear anything on it. But you are telling me you knew battlecry and you told no one about it...? ;) I wish I could contribute on the 2D aspects, but I don't use gimp/photoshop. I could try voice narriation for some places, but that is not an avaliable option right now. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Heyo King long time no see! Thank you for the promo, it is much appreciated. I plan on doing much more editing, in preparation for the new Battlefront. This wikis going to look good :D Thanks again Skitnies(Talk) 02:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, TTTE Rosie here! Hello, Kingfall42! I'm new here as you can tell. I would be happy to help edit this wiki, as far as I can tell it looks great! March 6, 2014 (UTC) How have you been doing? I am relieved that you are still here helping with the vandal problem. Sorry for the AWOL, but things get busy...otherwise, anything new? Activity count is quite low, but at least it is accountable and it makes it easy to keep up. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Well... the situation pretty much the same. After the airing of the Olympics, I got into a mess that is time consuming and endless assignments to hand in. I do stop in when I can but when that happens, I don't know when I can visit again...I have a feeling that this wiki is going to be very cluttered when DICE releases the game, so get ready, one more year! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Kingo! Big news! I just went around today and you won't believe who I found on YouTube! Tuggie! He is back now! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *Yep. Just wached his video. You should also check out Star Wars HQ, Battlefront Uptades and the 411 Remnant's Channel for other SWBF news. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 04:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC) *I see SW HQ from time to time, BF Updates is actually a "partner" to us, and I never heard of 411. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) That's great! I'll check it out ASAP. Also not long 'till the BFIII trailer, under a month. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Yup! (since when do you reply on your own talk page? :D) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) *Oh, and his new channel is SirTuggie. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Because two people left me a message so rather than replying to both, I did it here. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 15:22, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I see, make sense! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Notice. IP user 89.69.239.208 is a vandal, the user replaced all content of the Things We Want in Battlefront 3 page with a nonexistent image link. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 18:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kingo! E3 gave us quite a tease for the battlefront! I uploaded the video (thanks to Battlefront Update) to this wiki and made a blog about it so you can watch it without the main page music going on in the background. Hope you are ready for the impact of new users next year! :D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) *Also, as you noticed I gave Thecrazyweirdo the Wikian of the Month award, do you agree? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Kingo bad news I don't know if you know it but....Star Wars, as we all know and love...is no longer canon. This include Battlefront campaigns. Basically all of the Expanded Universe is now a MAJOR fanon. This happened on April 25 of Canon reboot. All that is "canon" anymore is: the prequels, sequels, TCW and a new cartoon they are going to make that reboot the origin of Rebel Alliance.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:18, July 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: (That was you with the IP, right?) Well, interesting perspective, but now that happened....The Old Republic is back to myths and rumors. And if they are going to do a new cartoon around 4 BBY, I feel bad for people who enjoyed the start of the Rebellion, and probably going to interfere with GCW too. One thing that I hate about this is....change in description to be vague, but more directly, it is Mandalore. It went to an Earth-ish planet to a whatwasit? War torn desert and wasteland. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) *Let's just hope they don't start just changing stuff because they can. The least they can do is respect the extra details added to what is now the ONLY canon (like ship class names and stuff), I mean, why reinvent the wheel? (Expanded Universe pun not intended) On the plus side, though, the new Battlefront will be canon (as will all new Star Wars stories), and I have a good feeling SWTOR (the mmo) will be canon, what with it still going and all. (That IP user wasn't me, by the way) Thecrazyweirdo (AKA CommanderAwesome) Talk 17:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I know, but I wonder how they majorly change up a planet description and expect us to believe it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Kingo Do you still use your email? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) *Great! Just checking. So, how have you been doing? How's Uni's life? Anything big? We haven't talked in a while :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC) *Wow, congratulations on graduation! Things at my end is fine as well, nothing too big happened. Well, are you ready for a possible surge of new users when Battlefront is a corner away with hyped fans? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) *There is that, true...By the way, do you think it is wise to move the mod pages into a "Star Wars Battlefront Mod Wikia" (I don't think it exist yet) if this new franchise have a load of new content? Or should we just keep it here? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) *True, it would be quite time consuming also. Lets just wait and see if the new game is overwhelming enough to get to that point. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Hey, Kingo! Another year has gone by and wishing you the best of the Holiday Season! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if the somebody doesn't make a new wiki for the new Battlefront, we can be expected to be exteremely busy around this time next year. The problem is, I probably can't play it yet since it is likely my hardware is outdated. Do you think you can get the information on the game? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:07, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I am new to the wiki, and would just like to introduce myself. I am Activerios, and I look forward to meeting you soon! About DICE Battlefront.... I know there is a chance of this happening, so I feel like bringing it up. When DICE releases its Battlefront in December, there is a good chance that someone will make another wiki for it. So I propose that we don't force them to merge, or else we will repeat what Wookieepedia tried to do to us, which isn't pleasant for anybody. If they try to make an entirely new Battlefront Wiki (that is, the one our wiki is about + DICE) we have to tell them politely that the content is ours, lets not argue with them. If there is a wiki totally based on DICE's Battlefront, it is wise to wait until they reach 50 to 100 article before we request a partnership to the said wiki. What do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *Alright, that sounds good. Since we are trying to be as accurate as possible, when do you think you can try the new game? Currently, my issue lies within a weak computer and the lack of appropriate console. I will share this with Chance too and see what is his solution. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:32, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *Ah, good stuff! I think its System Req. should be about the same as any Battlefield game they have releases thus far. Oh, and Chance liked the idea of the partnership plan if the case arises. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello With more news about Battlefront 3 expected at the Star Wars Celebration next month, I have been asked to come by an help update this wikia to reflect the new game. That generally means visuals and content. I am always open to suggestions or questions and everything I edit is certainly reversible but my goal is always to benefit the community and draw in more users. I will be around quite a bit over the next couple of weeks starting tomorrow. I came by here on the 19th and easily jumped about 6 inches out of my chair when I got hit with the music on the mainpage. While using audio is all well and good, and certainly allowed, I highly suggest that the verbatim used to plant it there be removed so that the music does not automatically play, scaring the dignity out of every user that stops by. I left a message on Anakin's talk page explain how to embed it instead into a music player, giving users the choice of listening to it but my message is still unanswered. I will be copying this message on the walls of the other two active admins so that you are all aware of my presence over the next couple of week (or more, depending). Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 23:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the go-ahead. I have made some changes to the mainpage, including fixing the video section, changing the background, changing colors to match a bit better, added an rss news feed, shortented the blog listing and made it more visible. I am headed into the css next to figure out why your main rail headers are visiting the right rail ones. Since more than half of wiki visits come from mobile devices, it's important too to make sure the mainpage works on those devices as well. One of the reasons I removed the 'here's where we are' scroll box. Did not work on mobile well and I am guessing, not current anyway but I did save it in a template just in case you all really really really want it. :) :Looks like I will be working on this wikia in increments. First is to get it spiffed up. After the celebration and announcements on April 16-19, then we should have more assets for your wiki. Anything that gets revealed for Battlefront 3, we want to make sure your users can come here to find it. We will also want to expand the game page for Battlefront 3 listing the game information, features and anything else relevant. If you see something I do that you are not quite going for, please feel free to toss ideas at me, or make the change. Just leave a comment, or reply on my wall and let me know what's up. Thanks Pinkachu (talk) 20:05, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Music on main page I fixed your code on the MediaWiki:MusicMainPage and turned off autoplay. You will see the player on the mainpage right rail high enough up that users can find it easily and play the music if they want. If you decide to put it back on autoplay at any point, I suggest finding a theme that starts out a bit softer, so that people like me, who generally have their headsets turned up, don't come unglued from their chairs. :) At least this way, users still have the option to listen to it. Pinkachu (talk) 23:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Back to about the page title. I still don't know if we should name the new Battlefront "Star Wars: Battlefront III" or "Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE)" since it's a reboot. I am asking around, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation with Battlefield? An admin from Battlefield just proposed an idea of forming an affiliation with us, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Apparently Battlefront is one of the E3 Finalist! This is where we have to work harder! Lets do our best! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC)